This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7xc2xa7 119 and/or 365 to 53194/1999 filed in Republic of Korea on Nov. 26, 1999; the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a foldable bed for a vehicle, and more particularly to a foldable bed for a vehicle which can be folded for storage in a trunk and unfolded for installation in the vehicle in case of necessity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional automobiles when a driver or passenger wishes to relax or rest, the users reclines the seats backward and leans against them while in the seated position, i.e., with their back against the seat. In such cases, however, the curved surface of the seats (e.g., the arch support or lumbar support in the seats) disturbs users from a cozy rest. In addition, these curvatures in the seats make it difficult for the user to turn over their bodies, and it is inconvenient since they are curbed in actions.
The invention is proposed to solve the foregoing problems, and it is an object of the invention to provide a foldable bed for a vehicle which can utilize the spaces in the passenger""s seat and back side of seats to serve for a rest area in case of tiredness and to easily evacuate an emergent patient.
In order to obtain the foregoing object of the invention, it is provided a foldable bed for a vehicle comprising: two side rails which have first and second folding parts, pivotal parts, rotational members at the leading ends of the pivotal parts and fixing members at ends thereof opposite to the rotational parts; first fixing parts which are equipped in a trunk of the vehicle to be coupled with the rotational members; second fixing part which are equipped in the front side of a passenger""s seat in the vehicle to be coupled with the fixing members of the side rails; and a bottom cloth covering the side rails.